


The Bickering of Snake and Prince

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, miscommunication is the true evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Ever since Janus was accepted by Thomas, it's become a common occurrence for him to argue with Roman. It doesn't seem like they'll ever get along...
Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696
Kudos: 6





	The Bickering of Snake and Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, watch [ this first!](https://youthquake-in-the-making.tumblr.com/post/619870541649739776/)

“Oh, yes, please. _Do_ keep spouting your nonsensical drivel about how I am nothing more than a burden who brings bad fortune. It’s exactly what I love hearing in the common room. How did you know I _love_ hearing that sort of thing?”

“I’ll do what I damn well please! I was in this room before you today and forever! I’m not going to let you bully me out of here!”

  
  


Only a fool would be oblivious to how Janus and Roman were arguing again. Patton had been in the kitchen, rummaging through one of the lower shelves for snacks when the pair began snapping at each other. All he could do was remain on his knees and wait it out. Interrupting it never seemed to help matters. Ever since Janus was accepted, verbal fights became a common occurrence once Roman began emerging from his own room. As of yet, no one knew what to do.

As frustration rose and voices grew louder, Patton dared to rise to his feet to see what was going on. Neither had drawn weapons, but they were standing several feet apart, postures rigid and braced for sudden movement from the other.

“- immature about this. It’s been months! Can’t you just drop it and move on?” Janus’ gloved hands were clenched tight as he snapped at the prince. “Everyone gets along just fine. You’re the only one making things worse here. Or is your brain so full of useless Disney trivia that you lack common sense?” Roman gave Janus a look of genuine offense at that remark.

“Are you out of your mind?” Roman scoffed. “What about any of this suggests that everyone ‘gets along’? Nay, I say! Ever since you arrived, it’s been nigh-impossible to have everyone in this space at the same time! So, in lieu of Logan’s absence, I shall have to provide the objection in his place.” He cleared his throat and raised his arms to adopt his trademark pose.

_**“FAAALSEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD~”** _

It was delivered as a Broadway singer might belt the final note of that popular show stopping ballad. In the true Princey style, it was loud, full of vibrato, and lasted a solid eighteen seconds. Any attempts Janus made to interrupt failed. Patton could barely catch a word Janus said over the singing. As the suspended note was perfectly wrapped up, Janus’ patience snapped.

“See?! _This_ is why no one likes you. No wonder everyone prefers the Duke over the small-minded, _simpleton sovereign_ that you are!” Patton winced at Janus’ outburst. The hard emphasis on every ‘s’ was proof of the other’s frustration in his meanings being misinterpreted. In a mere moment, Roman’s expression hardened into something Patton could see clearly as bitterness before the prince sunk out. Janus turned with a scowl on his face, briefly freezing at the sight of a witness.

“Janus, wait -” Janus stormed off before Patton could reach the doorway of the kitchen. The paternal side slumped against the wall with a heavy sigh. Something needed to be done to help the pair get along. Patton could tell they were having problems understanding one another, but he couldn’t do it alone. He’d need help.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do have a plot idea for the scenario of Roman and Janus not getting along and needing help to find middle ground and I was intending on writing *that* today. However, I watched the video I linked at the start, blacked out, and discovered this in my docs ready to go. The actual plot - aka what will now be chapter two - will come in time!
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I have to go watch some episodes to do some research on characters I'm not used to writing.


End file.
